


Bathtime

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Diane takes a bath but soon must share with the best ever consiquences





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Version  
> More of my smutty imagination.  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing.

Diane had finished a long week of court appearances and opposed deals with a hot, floral scented bubble bath, she believed it was what she had deserved for the work she completed during the passed week. Leaning her head on the bath pillow, she let out a sigh as the water steamed away, relaxing her totally, granted the only thing that would have made this time better was a glass of her favourite fruity wine, but she seriously did not want to get out of the tranquil bath to pour one. Having her eyes shut she was that relaxed she had not heard her intruder.

“Hey.” Hearing his deep voice she jolted as he scared her momentarily.

“Oh hey, I didn't hear you come home.” Diane said staring into his eyes

“Evidently, you look loosened up compared to this morning.” He said walking further into the bathroom.

“Yes, I think this bath helped me relax.” She gazed at him, noticing his eyes travelling along her.

“How long you been in here?” Kurt enquired, a seductive smirk forming under his lush moustache.

“Only five minutes, why? Do you need me to get out?” Diane quizzed, not prepared to leave the water for everything in the world.

“No, I want you to move forwards so I can join you.” Before she could reply to him, he already started to disrobe. Totally nude in front of her, she stood up so he could join her, he sat down in the tub first, then grasping her hips to assist her on sitting in between his legs, she then leaned her back on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her upper waist his hand resting on her belly whilst his other arm was resting on the side of the tub. Her head reclined on his shoulder, she put her hand on top of his on her abdomen, interlacing their fingers whilst her other hand rested on his thigh.

“This is great, I cant remember the last time we took a bath together.” She spoke gentle, her eyes shut as her body melted into his, he lifted his head his hot breath falling upon her neck, frowning slightly to think of the answer with it soon entering his mind.

“If I remember correctly, it was last spring. It snowed and we needed to heat up, a bath seemed the best option to warm up.” Kurt answered.

“That was a while ago.” Diane responded, her voice soft like velvet.

“Yeah that was over a year ago, we should do this more often. I forget how much I love taking baths with you.” He expressed placing tender kisses along her wet shoulder.

“Yes, I can feel how much you love taking baths with me.” She giggled, she could feel something juddering on the small of her back, obvious to her it was his hardening cock. Diane loved that she could get that reaction from him, by the simplicity of just laying in a tub of water with him.

“Sorry hon, I cant help it.” He sounded slightly embarrassed, she could hear it in his voice. She stroked her hand up his thigh, her direction straight up to shaft, sliding her hand along him the way he liked, smiling to herself as she could feel his breathing hitting her skin, she was well aware of what her touches would do to him.

“Diane your making it worse.” Kurt groaned, hardening further in her hand. His breathing pace increased additionally, groaning at the back of his throat. She could tell he was getting close to his limit, Diane instantly stopped her hand momentarily, she twirled in the tub, now face to face with him, moving forwards with her whole body, kneeling in between his legs, she reached up to him lowering her breasts on his hairy chest, her smiling almost sinister, like a wild animal stalking it's prey.

 “You can't start me off then stop like that.” Kurt complained, his need for her even more desired. Diane leaned her head closer to his, her lips capturing his in a slow kiss, he soon took charge and deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue over her lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and caress over her tongue ,she moaned into his mouth mainly at how hot, wet and passionate their almost perfect kiss was.

Kurt sat up against the tub, he was almost fully aroused and decided that it was time for action. Slowing the kiss to a stop, he leisurely pulled away from her, then whispered against her lips.

“Turn around.” He demand, her breath caught in her throat, her chest heaving against him, revealing she was as aroused as he is. Diane rose a brow at him, then did exactly as he asked, shifting away from him she spun around on her knees holding onto the side of the tub, he immediately got up behind her.

Using his hands he stroked delicately over her abdomen, his right hand trailed lower on her body, bringing with it heavy breathing from her, but just before he could touch her properly he manoeuvred her legs apart with his knees, his hand continuing its journey, finally reaching her hot centre. He caressed her just the way he knew she liked, then using his middle finger he circled it over her clit frequently to start her off.

Kurt used his other hand to sweep the hair from her neck, devouring her in nipping kisses, she started to moan at the sensations he was building up for her between her thighs, god his fingers were magic.

 Kurt began to grind his hard shaft into her lower back, he leaned down placing his shaft between her legs starting to tease her by not entering her but by sliding his cock along her craving core, and along with the work of his finger on her clit she was desperate for him to fill her.

“Please Kurt, I want it.” Her voice shaky, she wanted that much desired climax, the climax only he could bring her to.

“What do you want?” He breathed against her ear, wanting to prolong her wishes.

“Oh god, I want your cock.” Kurt continued to rub himself against her opening.

“And where do you want it?” His objection clear, he wanted her to talk dirty to him, he loved it.

“I want it inside me, please.” He could no longer resist, his own desires building up. He stopped stimulating her clit. Manoeuvering himself  inside her, she bucked against him as she felt him filling her up.

“Oh yes.” She moaned pushing her hips into him, Kurt then grasped onto her ribs on each side of her body, resting his chest on her back and began to thrust inside her hard.

“Deeper Kurt, I want you deeper.” Diane directed him to which he did.

“Ah yes, keep going.” Kurt smiled and kept up with his movement,s he relocated his hands now holding her breasts pinching her nipples tenderly, getting them hard with his brief touches.

“Don't stop Kurt, keep going harder.” He was going at her vigorously, water and bubbles splashing out of the tub, but it didn't stop them, she was close and he wasn't far behind.

Moving a hand from her breast down her form, to her centre, he pushed a  finger over her rigid clit,  he circled it wanting her orgasm to be more potent.

“Kurt I'm coming, I'm coming!” Diane screamed, he felt her internal muscles clenching and her spasms around him, her clit pulsing on his finger.  He didn't stop, he insisted with his thrusts making every clench around him count and maintaining his own target towards climax.

“Oh you feel so good.” He said breathlessly as he could feel it building from the bottom of his stomach as it tightened violently.

“I'm going to cum.” He whispered repeatedly onto her neck, his breathing ragged and rapid.

“Cum Kurt.” She demanded, wanting him to have his climax like he let her have her orgasm. Taking every one of his powerful thrusts, he then thrust into her incredibly fast as he eventually climaxed, his hips soon stopped.

“Fuck.” He groaned then rested his head on her shoulder his heavy breathing filling the bathroom.

“Well, that was unexpected, I came in here to relax” Diane chuckled out, Kurt couldn't talk he simply laughed against her moist skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do hope you've enjoyed reading.


End file.
